


I loved him ...

by Riricitaa



Series: Till the end of the line [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Because yeah i got the inspiration while I was cooking, Bucky's POV, Canon I think lol, F/M, Hurt, I don't know how to use the tags yet lol, I honestly cried writing this, I should check out my lunch before it get burned, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, captain america the first avenger - Freeform, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riricitaa/pseuds/Riricitaa
Summary: A stucky drabble (?)





	I loved him ...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was doing! So I'm sorry in advance lol

Those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, I wanted them to look at me.

That body, that perfect body, I wanted to feel it against mine.

And, those lips, I wanted to feel them against mine, and all over my body.

That tongue, I wanted to caress it with mine.

Jerk, Dork, Idiot, Stupid, all his pet names for me. It was just like him whispering sweet words in my ear.

I wanted to be with him, I wanted him to be with me.

I loved him, I wanted him to love me.

I dreamed about being with him, waking up in his strong arms, running my hands through his beautiful shiny hair. I wanted to make that dream a reality.

I was so close, until, until she got him.

I saw the way they look at each other.

I saw her with him. Her lips on his, and the worst thing was that he loved it. 

I saw the way his eyes sparkle when he talked to me about her.

I saw how happy she made him.

Something that I would have never been able to.

I'm sorry, I couldn't take it. 

This was the last time he's going to see me.

I could have grabbed his hand but I wouldn't. Because it was better for me to go.

I know that it hurt him, and it hurt me to know that.

But, don't worry Steve, Peggy will dry your tears.


End file.
